1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a neck engaging support for a medical device or appliance that engages and is thus supported from the neck of a medical practitioner. More specifically, the present invention is a rod-like support device having a downwardly opening, generally U-shaped hook member dimensioned to fit around the neck of a user with the open area positioned in front of the chest region with one leg of the U-shaped member having a smaller hook for engagement with an IV bag in order to support the IV bag in elevated position without the hands such as is frequently necessary during emergency situations when a patient is being conveyed on a stretcher from the site of the emergency to an ambulance, hospital or the like. The support of this invention enables the user of the device to actually carry one end of the stretcher while at the same time supporting an IV bag in an elevated position. The rod-like support is constructed of thermoplastic material which can be obtained in straight condition and heated to a temperature that enables it to be deformed to fit individual users with the thermoplastic rod then becoming set in the desired shape when the rod cools thereby enabling the device to be custom fitted to individual users although they can be constructed of standard sizes since the plastic rod will have some degree of flexibility to enable it to be quickly and easily positioned around the neck of the user.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Hook-like structures forming a support for various implements are well-known including flexible necklaces, chains and the like having a hook connected thereto for supporting musical instruments. The following U.S. patents are relevant to the concept of providing hook-like supports.
279,706 PA0 910,238 PA0 1,178,628 PA0 1,474,728 PA0 1,660,740 PA0 2,289,945 PA0 2,494,632 PA0 2,550,554 PA0 2,652,050 PA0 2,733,845 PA0 2,905,539 PA0 3,197,099 PA0 3,225,982 PA0 3,547,322 PA0 4,684,367
None of the above-mentioned patents discloses a rod-like structure constructed in the manner of the present invention for effectively supporting an IV bag in elevated position in relation to a patient when the patient is being transported or otherwise undergoing emergency care thereby enabling the user of the invention to utilize their hands for performing various necessary functions relating to patient care.